ReBond
by p-value
Summary: "Kau tidak akan menjauhinya meski aku memintamu untuk menjauhinya 'kan?" "Apa kau tidak akan melakukan itu demi sahabatmu?" "Otouto." "Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Hinata-sama." [NaruSasu, NejiGaa, ItaDei] - New author alert


**A/N: **Salam kenal! Saya author baru. Mohon bantuannya dan semoga karya (abal-abal) saya bisa dinikmati. :D

* * *

**Re;Bond**

Sebuah fanfiksi _Naruto Shippuden_

Ditulis oleh

p-valueᵀᴹ

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning_: AU, BL, _Typos_, absurdity, OOC.

_Pairing_: NaruSasu(?), NejiGaa(?), ItaDei(?), dll.

* * *

**Prolog **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika malam menelan surya dan kau akan melihat lukisan kehidupan tanpa riasan. Canda, tawa, duka, derita, jerit lengking, tangisan, lolongan, dan segalanya yang bisa didengar. Bukankah itu orkes malam yang indah? Tulikan telingamu. Lihatlah karya malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

1 - C_**o**_nf_**e**_ss_**io**_n

* * *

"...kriet..." deritan pintu terbuka, mengusik sepinya malam tenang dan di sana, di depan pintu, seorang pemuda tanggung yang biasanya bermuka datar berdiri melempar tatapan nanar. Si pembuka pintu mengamati pemuda di depannya. Atas, bawah, dan kembali ke atas. Lalu menengok kanan kiri, tatapan was was, seolah tak acuh pada si pemuda. '_Ah, sendirian rupanya_.' Dan akhirnya, oniks bertemu oniks.

"Sasuke! Kau dari mana saja? Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu? Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bisa memberikan alasan masuk akal untuk perbuatanmu kali ini."

Entah tak sadar akan tatapan nanar yang mengincar atau sekedar pura-pura tak sadar, si pria pembuka pintu menyerang si pemuda dengan gencar. Pertanyaan dilempar bertubi-tubi tiada henti. Ada yang bergolak di matanya. Amarahkan? Cemaskah?

"Apa kau tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk, _Jiisan_?" Pemuda bermata oniks itu membuang tatapan nanar dan memasang muka datar. Sedikit mendengus kesal. Oh, dia sebal pada orang tua di depannya ini. Teramat sebal pada paman yang selalu dianggapnya bebal dan –oh—bermuka tebal yang entah kenapa selalu kebal dengan muka datar ataupun nanar yang selalu dia lempar. Uh, pria itu benar-benar ingin ditampar.

Si pria menghela nafas panas dan sedikit bergeser ke kanan, memberi kode dengan tangan pada si pemuda yang elok rupanya untuk masuk ruangan. Setelah si pemuda masuk, ditutupnya pintu untuk menghalau dingin yang menusuk dan segera membalikkan badan hanya untuk menemukan keponakannya sudah menaiki tangga. "Sasuke! Siapa bilang kau sudah boleh kembali ke kamarmu?"

'_Ah, sepertinya Jiisan marah_.'

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menengok ke belakang, dan berujar,"Aku harus belajar untuk besok, Obito-_Jii_."

"Dan siapa bilang kau boleh ke sekolah besok?" ujar si paman sembari berjalan menuju dapur,"turunlah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Bocah!"

Menuruti ucapan pamannya yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kulkas, Sasuke pun menuruni tangga dengan malas. Hentakan kakinya terdengar keras ketika sepatunya beradu dengan tangga kayu. Dia marah.

Setibanya di dapur, dia segera meduduki kursi di dekat _counter_ menatap tak tertarik pada pamannya yang tengah sibuk dengan _microwave_. "Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," celetuk Obito seraya mengambil mangkuk dari rak, menunggu jawaban dari si keponakan bermuka datar sedatar lantai di kamarnya.

"Aku dari perpustakaan kota. Sekarang pukul dua belas malam dan jika terjadi apa-apa padaku, _Jiisan_ tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku bukan tanggung jawabmu," balas Sasuke singkat. Suaranya terdengar seperti biasa. Mantap dan datar. Dia tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Matanya berpaling, menatapi gelas-gelas yang tersusun rapi di rak.

"Kau pergi bersamanya?" tanya Obito tanpa melihat keponakannya, masih sibuk dengan mangkuk di tangannya.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak akan menjauhinya meski aku memintamu untuk menjauhinya 'kan?"

"Hn." Si pria menghela nafas.

"Makanlah." Obito meletakkan semangkuk sup tomat dan semangkuk nasi yang telah dipanasakan di depan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah makan," balas Sasuke sambil mendorong mangkuk itu menjauh darinya. Entah kenapa wajahnya berubah pucat ketika melihat makanan itu.

"Sudah? Sudah? Kau pikir aku percaya. Lihat pergelangan tanganmu!" ujar Obito, meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan mata pemuda berkulit putih itu,"kau kurus sekali. Kakek tua itu pasti akan mengira kalau aku tidak becus mengurusimu dan kalau begitu caranya dia tidak akan membiarkanku menikah. Kami-sama!"

Obito menjambak rabutnya sendiri sembari berjalan mendekati Si keponakan yang kelihatannya mulai tak sabar.

"Sudah kukatakan, a—."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus makan."

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Obito meraih sendok dari mangkuk dan menyendok sup dari mangkuk. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang kedua sisi pipi Sasuke, memaksa mulutnya terbuka untuk kemudian memasukkan sendok berisi sup tomat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Telan!"

Dengan sarat keterpaksaan Sasuke menalan sup yang masuk ke mulutnya, lalu dia melempar tatapan galak pada pamannya. "Apa yang _Jiisan_ la—." Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirasakannya sesuatu naik ke kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, kulitnya memucat, dan perutnya terasa mual.

"Sasuke, kau ke—."

Sasuke mendorong Obito yang ada di sampingnya dan bergegas ke toilet. Dalam sepersekian menit, Obito bisa mendengarkan suara Sasuke yang mengosongkan isi perutnya.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku menikah sebelum aku kepala empatkan, Sasuke?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukankah angin itu selalu jujur. Sepoi-sepoi ketika bahagia, kencang layaknya topan kala murka. Dan, bukankah malam itu mampu mengungkap apa yang siang tak mampu singkap? Dosamu. Gundahmu. Tapi, malam tak akan pernah peduli padamu karena hidupmu adalah hidupmu. Siang pun begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

2 - Fr_**ie**_nds

* * *

"Kau harus mencicipinya. Rasanya sangat enak dan pasti kau akan ketagihan."

Iris birunya tertuju pada benda laknat di tangan sahabatnya. Merah muda, biru, kuning. Warna-warna indah, namun bisa membuatnya sinting. Dari mana sahabatnya mendapatkan benda laknat yang akan mempercepat nyawanya untuk tamat itu.

'_Bagaimana sahabatnya bisa mengenal benda itu?'_

Si pemuda beriris biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya pada sahabatnya.

"Kau menolak, Naruto? Akan kuberikan gratis kali ini kalau kau mau mencobanya," iming-iming Si Pemuda berambut cokelat. Seringainya melebar layaknya serigala lapar, oh—Naruto bisa melihat taring tajam itu, masih tajam seperti biasanya. Mata Si Empunya rambut cokelat nampak berkilat di bawah timpaan cahaya rembulan. Bulan purnama.

"Tidak, Kiba. Aku tidak tertarik," balas si pemilik iris biru, Naruto. Dia masih menatap sahabatnya, tak percaya, berharap bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak dia suka. Bahkan, kalau bisa dia ingin membicarakan cuaca malam temaram yang begitu terang itu. Membosankan memang, tapi, bukankah lebih baik begitu?

'_Demi Tuhan, bukan untuk ini aku menemui sahabatku.'_

"Kau takut? Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut, Naruto?" ujar pemuda yang dianggap sahabat oleh Naruto, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Sejak mereka berada di panti asuhan.

"_Naruto, ini teman barumu. Nah, Kiba, mulai saat ini kau berteman dengan Naruto, ya," ujar seorang wanita berambut merah sambil berusaha melepaskan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang terus bersembunyi di balik kakinya lalu segera pergi begitu berhasil melepaskan si anak kecil._

_Naruto hanya mengamati anak itu. Atas, bawah, atas, bawah. Dia harus waspada, bagaimana pun, anak bernama Kiba itu adalah orang asing. Setelah memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dari anak di depannya, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan barisan gigi putih rapi itu nampak._

"_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Kiba._

_Dengan ragu Kiba mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Begitu tangan mereka bertemu, Kiba bisa merasakannya, hangat tangan Naruto. Begitu hangat._

"_Aku Inuzuka Kiba," ujarnya sedikit malu namun berusaha tersenyum._

"Bukan." Suara Naruto terdengar samar-samar, kalah dengan iringan deru kendaraan di malam kelam. Bahkan di gang kecil ini suara-suara pengotor udara terdengar lantang menyerang telinga tanpa penghalang.

"Bukan," ucap Naruto sekali lagi, lirih.

_Bukan_. Naruto bukan pengecut. Sama sekali bukan penakut ataupun pengecut yang nyalinya lekas ciut kala parang menempel dengan leher. Lagipula, _dia_ tidak suka pengecut. Ya, _dia_ tidak suka pengecut dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pengecut. Lagipula, dia tidak tertarik untuk menjadi pengecut.

"Apa kau tidak akan melakukan itu demi sahabatmu?" Kiba kembali bertanya, tangannya masih memainkan benda warna warni itu.

Naruto makin tidak menyukai keadaan ini. Tak pernah sekalipun dia berpikir kalau Kiba akan bersahabat dengan benda itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" tanya si pemilik rambut pirang. Matanya berkilat marah, tak suka dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Eh, kau tertarik, Naruto?" seringai serigala itu melebar beberapa mili dan Naruto dapat melihatnya. Perlahan, Kiba melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jawab aku, Kiba! Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" Naruto bergeming meski Kiba mulai memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kecuali kau tertarik dengan benda ini."

Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto, tinjunya melayang, dan bersarang telak di pipi kiri sahabatnya kala Kiba hendak meraih bahunya membuat Kiba tersungkur di tanah keras.

"Bagaimana pun, itu adalah urusanku. Kau sahabatku!" Naruto berteriak frustrasi. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya terjerumus dalam hal seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia marah. Marah pada Kiba, marah pada dirinya yang telah menjadi sahabat tak berguna.

"Sahabat, ya?" ucap Kiba sembari bangkit dan mengusap pipi kirinya yang lebam. Uh, sepertinya Naruto memukul terlalu keras. Tapi, seringai itu masih ada. Masih lebar dengan taring tajam yang mencuat dengan percaya diri.

Mata itu... naruto tidak menyukai mata itu.

"Kiba!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup tidak adil. Katakanlah itu dan aku akan yakin kalau kau tidak pernah adil pada kehidupan. Bukankah kehidupan selalu memberikan sesuatu yang setara dengan apa yang telah kau berikan pada kehidupan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

3 - Br_**o**_th_**e**_r

* * *

Mata _onyx_nya fokus. Bola matanya bergerak cepat, dari kiri ke kanan, kembali ke kiri, ke kanan lagi. Gerakan matanya menyusuri tulisan bertinta hitam di atas kertas putih yang berpendar terang dibawah guyuran sinar lampu di kamar. Bosan. Ya, pria itu bosan. Namun, bagaimana pun dia harus tetap fokus. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

Tik... tik... tik...

Pria bermanik oniks itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap jam yang bergeming atas tatapan datar si pria berparas elok. Pukul 00.55. matanya kembali beralih ke kertas di tangannya, kemudian melihat setumpuk kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Ah, mereka menanti si pemuda tampan untuk menjamah mereka.

Tak sengaja ekor mata si pemuda menangkap keberadaan sebuah pigura di tepi meja kerjanya. Diletakkannya kertas yang sedang dia kerjakan ke atas meja, menumpuk bersama kawan sejenisnya. Sepertinya dia ingin istirahat sejenak. Toh, konsentrasinya terlanjur buyar oleh si gambar.

Dengan ragu-ragu dia meraih pigura itu. Diamatinya foto yang ada di sana hingga sebuah senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya. Namun, ada sesuatu di bibir itu yang mengganjal. Tidakkah kemirisan itu kasat oleh mata.

Tangan kirinya mengelus sebuah gambar di foto itu dan bibirnya pun bergetar.

Bukankah, foto itu kenangan yang manis? Foto itu, foto yang diambil sebelas tahun yang lalu. Bukankah senyuman yang terkembang di bibir-bibir yang menjadi tabir akan takdir itu adalah kenangan indah? Bukankah tangan yang saling terjalin satu sama lain itu bagai patung-patung lilin yang diukir untuk kemudian dihiasi dengan batu safir.

Si pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya bisa tersenyum kala melihat foto itu. Ah, dia bahagia hingga dia menitikkan air mata. Sangat bahagia. Mungkin teramat bahagia. Mungkin...

Mungkin...

Mungkin...

"_HUWAAAAA! Tousan! Tousan! He—hentikan! Tou—HUWAAA!"_

"_DIAM! Berhenti menangis!"_

"_SAKIT! SAKIT!"_

_Telinganya dapat mendengar semuanya. Ya, semuanya, semua suara yang berasal dari mansion itu. Semua teriakan sarat amarah, semua tangisan tak tertahankan. Dia masih berusia 13 tahun dan dia harus mendengarkan semua itu._

"_KAU ANAK HARAM! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI KAKAKMU?"_

"_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!"_

_Si anak bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu bingung. Ditutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ah, dia sangat ingin menulikan telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak._

"_Tou-san, onegai!"_

"_DIAM! AKU BUKAN AYAHMU!"_

_Ah, dia tidak bisa. Semuanya terus berlanjut dan telinganya tetap bisa mendengarnya. Jeritan itu, tangisan itu, suara kecil itu. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Sangat. Suara yang disukainya dan juga dibencinya._

"_Sakit! Tou—HUWAAA! O—onegai!"_

_Suara itu terdengar makin keras melengking. Sekarang bukan hanya telinganya yang terusik. Hatinya, pikirannya, semua yang ada dalam dirinya terusik. Ingin rasanya dia berlari memeluk si empunya suara kecil yang mulai terdengar serak, ya, ingin sekali. Sekalipun dia membenci si empunya suara—ah, tidak, dia mencintai si empunya suara, dia harus mencintainya. Harus._

_Namun, dia tak bisa. Dia tak mampu. Kakinya sudah bergetar hebat, semakin hebat ketika suara-suara aneh terdengar dari kamar yang ada di sampingnya, kamar di mana jeritan tangisan, dan teriakan itu berasal. Dan—tanpa disadarinya, air matanya sudah membanjir._

"_Kaasan, kaasan, kaasan," gumamnya perlahan. Dia takut, sangat takut. Gumaman itu pun terus berlanjut hingga sebuah suara aneh yang sangat keras terdengar, dan si bocah 13 tahun yakin itu bukan pertanda baik. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara debaman daun pintu dan sunyi kembali memeluk malam. Tidak ada isakan tangisan, tidak ada jeritan, tidak ada teriakan, semuanya diam. Sunyi, senyap._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, anak itu memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Melihat kanan kiri memastikan kalau orang yang dipanggil Tou-san sudah tidak ada. Kakinya masih bergetar dan dengan langkah ragu dia mendekati kamar di mana suara-suara itu berasal. _

_Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, keraguannya memuncak. Buka, tidak, buka, tidak, dan dipustuskannya untuk membuka pintu. Matanya membulat kala manik oniksnya berpapasan dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Tidak, tempat itu tidak bisa disebut kamar lagi dan noda merah itu, oh—Tuhan, itu bukan noda. Dirasakannya lututnya yang melemas, namun dia tetap memaksa berjalan mendekati sesosok anak kecil, adiknya, yang tersungkur di dekat meja. Diapun tak bisa menahan jeritannya kala dia tak menemukan dada adiknya yang bergerak naik turun._

"_AARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_

'_Kaasan, laki-laki itu membunuhnya.'_

Ya, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia bisa bahagia akan apa yang menimpa adiknya. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak bahagia. Tidak, karena dia sangat membenci anak kecil itu. Dia sangat membencinya, tapi juga mencintainya.

"Otouto," lirihnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengarlah suara-suara itu, suara-suara kecil yang tak terdengar oleh telingamu. Pahamilah gerak bibir itu dan singkap tabir sembari mengunci bibir. Lihatlah, ada yang terlupa di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

4 - S_**a**_cr_**i**_f_**i**_c_**e**_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini, Hinata-_sama_?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang sembari meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas di meja makannya.

"B-bukan apa-apa, Neji-_niisan_. A-aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ayah." Gadis bernama Hinata itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak berani menatap mata yang identik dengan matanya itu.

Neji menghela nafas dan duduk di depan Hinata. "Kenapa tidak telepon atau mengirin _e-mail_ saja?" ucapnya kemudian meneguk cokelat dari cangkir yang ada ditangannya.

"Itu... A-ayah khawatir karena Neji-_niisan_ tidak pernah pulang sebulan ini. Ja-jadi beliau memintaku kemari sekaligus untuk menyampaikan pesan darinya."

_Kenapa gadis ini selalu tergagap ketika bicara?_

Ingin sekali Neji menggelengkan kepalnya, akan tetapi, dia menahannya.

"Ah, maaf soal aku yang tidak pernah pulang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan kegiatan di komite. Mungkin aku akan pulang akhir pekan ini. Bagaimana?" matanya tertuju pada cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Dia merasa bersalah.

"A-arigatou, _Niisan_. Dan tentang pesan dari ayah, Neji-_niisan_ memang diminta pulang akhir pekan ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya."

Ah, Si Pemuda mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi, bagaimana pun, dia harus mendengarnya, dia harus melakukannya. _Aku harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Hiashi-sama._

Neji tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak ingin kempali ke rumah itu. Tidak setelah kejadian itu.

"_Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"_

_Neji dapat dengan jelas melihat kilatan amarah dalam mata lavender itu. Otot-otot muka yang menegang dan gigi yang menggertak. Ah, dia tidak menyukai ini._

"_Tapi, Hiashi-sama—"_

"_Aku tidak ingin tahu! Kau harus menjauhi anak itu." Entah kerasukan apa, Hiashi menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya._

"_Ta—"_

"_Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahmu 'kan, Neji?"_

_Ayah?_

_Dalam seketika Neji dapat merasakan hatinya yang berat, jatuh. 'Ayah, ya? Demi ayah?'_

"Lebih baik, malam ini kau menginap di sini saja," ujar Neji sembari meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja, dia hanya tidak menyukai sunyi ketika dia sedang tidak sendiri,"Besok pagi akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendirian. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Neji-_niisan_," tolak Hinata. Dikibas-kibaskannya kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Hinata-_sama_."

'_Bukankah aku yang selalu merepotkanmu... dan keluargamu.'_

"Maaf, Niisan," ucap Hinata dengan lirih. Hinata mengerti. Hinata mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak kakaknya ini. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya pada pemuda di dekatnya ini.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Itu—"

"Kalau _Niisan_ memang tidak mau, _Niisan_ harus menolaknya. Aku, aku tidak ingin melihat _Niisan_ memaksakan diri."

'_Ini bukan tentang balas budi, Niisan.'_

"Hinata—"

"Ayah akan memahaminya. Pasti. Ayah pasti paham."

"Hina—"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Ini bukan awal, bukan pula akhir, karena awal dan akhir itu tak terdefinisikan.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC **(maybe)

Kritik dan saran Anda akan sangat berjarga. :)


End file.
